The therapeutic potential of compounds that target neuronal nicotinic receptors (NNRs), also known as nicotinic acetylcholine receptors (nAChRs), has been the subject of several recent reviews (see Breining et al., Ann. Rep. Med. Chem. 40: 3 (2005), Hogg and Bertrand, Curr. Drug Targets: CNS Neurol. Disord. 3: 123 (2004), Suto and Zacharias, Expert Opin. Ther. Targets 8: 61 (2004), Dani et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 14: 1837 (2004), Bencherif and Schmitt, Curr. Drug Targets: CNS Neurol. Disord. 1: 349 (2002)). Among the kinds of indications for which NNR ligands have been proposed as therapies are cognitive disorders, including Alzheimer's disease, attention deficit disorder and schizophrenia (Newhouse et al., Curr. Opin. Pharmacol. 4: 36 (2004), Levin and Rezvani, Curr. Drug Targets: CNS Neurol. Disord. 1: 423 (2002), Graham et al., Curr. Drug Targets: CNS Neurol. Disord. 1: 387 (2002), Ripoll et al., Curr. Med. Res. Opin. 20(7): 1057 (2004), and McEvoy and Allen, Curr. Drug Targets: CNS Neurol. Disord. 1: 433 (2002)); pain and inflammation (Decker et al., Curr. Top. Med. Chem. 4(3): 369 (2004), Vincler, Expert Opin. Invest. Drugs 14(10): 1191 (2005), Jain, Curr. Opin. Inv. Drugs 5: 76 (2004), Miao et al., Neuroscience 123: 777 (2004)); depression and anxiety (Shytle et al., Mol. Psychiatry. 7: 525 (2002), Damaj et al., Mol. Pharmacol. 66: 675 (2004), Shytle et al., Depress. Anxiety 16: 89 (2002)); neurodegeneration (O'Neill et al., Curr. Drug Targets: CNS Neurol. Disord. 1: 399 (2002), Takata et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 306: 772 (2003), Marrero et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 309: 16 (2004)); Parkinson's disease (Jonnala and Buccafusco, J. Neurosci. Res. 66: 565 (2001)); addiction (Dwoskin and Crooks, Biochem. Pharmacol. 63: 89 (2002), Coe et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 15(22): 4889 (2005)); obesity (Li et al., Curr. Top. Med. Chem. 3: 899 (2003)); and Tourette's syndrome (Sacco et al., J. Psychopharmacol. 18(4): 457 (2004), Young et al., Clin. Ther. 23(4): 532 (2001)).
A limitation of some nicotinic compounds is that they are associated with various undesirable side effects, for example, by stimulating muscle and ganglionic receptors. It would be desirable to have compounds, compositions and methods for preventing and/or treating various conditions or disorders (e.g., CNS disorders), including alleviating the symptoms of these disorders, where the compounds exhibit nicotinic pharmacology with a beneficial effect (e.g., upon the functioning of the CNS), but without significant associated side effects. It would further be highly desirable to provide compounds, compositions and methods that affect CNS function without significantly affecting those receptor subtypes which have the potential to induce undesirable side effects (e.g., appreciable activity at cardiovascular and skeletal muscle sites). The present invention provides such compounds, compositions and methods.